


husband of the year

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's dislocated knee, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jake is a lil angry, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: this goes out to all the b99 fandom, but especially to my people in the to sex with amy group chat. this is a small peraltiago wedding gift for y'all set in between 5x21 and 5x22.





	husband of the year

The first time Jake and Amy tried having sex in the kitchen it had not worked out at all. He had mistakenly climbed up the counter while the cabinet was open. His exposed back had hit the corner and it was now a scar he took pride in. Since then they had had many rehearsals and had it down when it came to getting it on in the kitchen. It was rare when they used the location but, boy, when they did use it, it was special.

That being said, today was the special day. Amy Santiago had arrived at their apartment wielding a crutch. Her fiancée, well, not much longer, was visibly worried and her efforts to calm him were futile.

_“Your knee is broken, how am I supposed to be calm!”_

_“It’s dislocated and Rosa popped it back into place!”_

_“Well how did Rosa know what to do?! She’s not a doctor, that doesn’t calm me!”_

_“She went to medical school for 3 years.”_

_“What the fuck.”_

_“I know.”_

When he finally calmed down, he didn’t say anything else for a while. Amy had settled into watching whatever was playing on the TV when he crouched in front of her and kissed her. He then picked her up and set her in the kitchen counter. While they sat in silence, Rosa had texted him instructions to have her knee elevated and iced. It would be fine in a couple of days, just in time for their upcoming nuptials. He left her sitting in the counter and turned to get an ice pack from the refrigerator cooler. He pressed it slightly on her knee and sighed slightly.

“So, how’d this happen, I’m sorry I got worked up, but you know, you’re gonna be my wife real soon and I don’t like seeing you hurt.” He looked into her eyes and then back down to her knee. “Does it hurt much?”

“I jumped from a roof”, she said tentatively. He winced, but allowed her to continue. “Mindar was getting away, and I didn’t want to be the one who let him get away. I know, it was stupid and risky, but I felt guilty that I let him get away years ago.”

“I understand babe, and while it was a bad move on your part, it’s not far from what I have done before. I might be rubbing off on you”, he teases pressing his forehead against her. “What matters is that you’re not as hurt as you could have been.”

“You want to make it better?” Amy smiled suggestively. Her hand caressed his chest like she usually did and the man rolled his eyes. He still kissed her despite the cheesy joke and in the process of going to grip her waist, dropped the ice pack.

They took off each other’s clothes while maintaining a close proximity. Both parties breathing heavily and their lips swollen. He kneeled in front of her and kissed in between her spread thighs. He suddenly remembered Rosa’s advice to keep her knee elevated so he hooked her hurt knee on his shoulder giving him better access to where she most needed him. Jake’s mouth was where it was needed and her hand tugged at his short curls. She moaned encouraging Jake to keep going and he did. Until the end of her climax he sucked harder at her sensitive clit and drank everything she gave to him.

When Amy came down from her peak, she leaned her head against the cabinet and brought her future husband up for a kiss. Her knee wasn’t giving her much problems so she moved her leg to hook it around his bare waist. She shifted forwards and held on to the back of his neck. Once she was positioned, she unhooked her limbs, took his length in her hand and guided it inside her. He moaned at the feeling and kissed from her shoulder to her neck, to her mouth swallowing the profanities that came from it.

Lust played a very small part of their sex lives, it was always the love that they had for each other that drove them. Sure, they were stupid good at sex but there was something more than physical going on. It was more than the feeling of Jake thrusting into Amy or the warmth radiating from their bodies. It was eye contact they had as he pleasured her, it was the unspoken feeling that they had something that no one else had. They had each other and that was more than enough for them.

The clock had struck midnight and Amy raked her nails down Jake’s back as he sped up. It was unpredictable with him, a perfect storm of rough and gentleness. She was close again and he slowed down and made his thrusts deeper. He spilled inside her and she followed almost arching her back. He immediately brought her forward avoiding another accident in the kitchen. He held her close to his chest as she trembled from oversensitivity.

After a while, clean up and putting their underwear back on, he sat in the counter next to her. “So, how’s the knee now?” She bit her lip and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Actually, really good, thanks for keeping it elevated”, she smirked.

“Husband of the year”, he joked.

She didn’t bother to correct him or tease him about his self-imposed title. “Yeah”, Amy said dreamily looking up at him.


End file.
